Disney Land!
by Kage no Koji
Summary: Organization XIII won a trip to DisneyLand! What trouble could ensue on this surprisingly awesome trip? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Me: This was originally part of Orly? but since no one reviewed when I updated, I decided to put it up as an original story. Sorry!_

_Warning: rated t for violence, language, suggestive situations and character bashing! You've been warned! :D  
><em>

_**Courtney P.O.V**_  
>We were enjoying a simple game of cards when it happened.<br>Luxord and I were sitting at the small poker table we had in the kitchen, playing a friendly game against Maluxia and Julie. Zexion was sitting at the counter, reading a book, and Ziggy was leaning against the door.  
>"Royal flush" Luxord announced and Julie banged her head against the table in frustration. She was failing miserably at trying to beat the Gambler of Fate.<br>Just then, we all looked up, hearing running footsteps coming towards the door. They continued to near us before ending with an abrupt "**Whud**!" The door shook violently from the impact, almost knocking Xigbar off his feet. There was a silence then the sound of bodies hitting the ground. We all sweat dropped as we heard the two figures climb to their feet.  
>"Wait a sec!" A voice rang out, and I realized it must be Colleen and Demyx, back from shopping.<br>"Why did we run all the way here when we could have used a Door?"  
>We heard Demyx face palm and within a few moments, a portal opened in the middle of the room. For the last few weeks, Zexion had been trying to teach my frizzy-haired friend how to use Dark Doors. So far, she'd been able to summon one but location wise, she was a little off. We'll never forget the time she ended up in Xigbar's bathroom and almost saw him naked. Let's just say, there were some preconceptions when he, clad only in a towel, carried her unconscious body into my room. Numbers IX and XVI tripped out, shouting as they fell towards us. Without even looking up, Zexion flicked his finger, causing the poker chips and cards to float out of harms way, along with the bags the two had dropped. The duo crashed into the table and knocked it over. When the dust cleared, we found them sprawled on the ground, sporting swirly chibi eyes. Zexion set the groceries on the counter as Luxord and I helped them up.<br>"Geez! Why did you get so much?" I asked, staring at the several bags.  
>"It's terrible going shopping when you're hungry! You buy everything!" Colleen argued.<br>Then her eyes widened, as though she'd remembered some thing.  
>"Oh man! I can't believe I almost forgot! Guess what you guys?"<br>"Well, what is it dudette?" Xigbar asked, following her bouncing form around the room.  
>"We're going to Disneyland!" She shouted happily, Demyx's wide grin mirroring her own.<br>"...Huh?" The rest of us said in unison.  
><em><strong>Colleen's P.O.V.<strong>_  
>I was practically skipping around my room as I gathered up my stuff.<br>"Disneyland, Disneyland, we are on the way!" I sang, making it up as I went.  
>"Roller coasters, Mickey Mouse, Haunted Mansion yea, hey! Mousy ears, prizes here, paths that turn and sway. Almost here, fun is near, Disneyland OK, hey!"<br>I gave a midair twirl as I finished my song, landing with a giggle.  
>"I can't believe our luck!" I laughed, recounting the events that had happened earlier that day.<p>

_**Flashback start...**_

"Why are we the type of people who don't go shopping until someone gets hungry and there's nothing left in the fridge?" I sighed to Demyx as we exited the portal. We turned the corner and began to walk towards the grocery store, blending into the crowd instantly. Demyx was wearing a sky blue tank top and white shorts while I was dressed in a black Tri-force t-shirt and green cargos.  
>"Let's get back before Saix eats someone." I joked as the doors slid apart.<br>"Congratulations!" a man in a sparkly suit shouted, appearing out of nowhere.  
>"Holy crap, what the fuck?" Demyx and I screamed, hugging each other in fear.<br>"Now to claim your prize!" Shiny man said excitedly.  
>"Prize?" We asked our ears perking up at the word.<br>"A three day, two nights, all expense paid trip to Disneyland!"  
>There was a moment of silence then the two of us began running around like crazy people.<br>"Dis! Ney! Land! Dis! Ney! Land!" We chanted, dancing in a circle.  
>"Now let's go over the final details." The man announced, grabbing us by the collars and dragging us along. I suddenly blinked, having realized something.<br>"Demyx, when did we enter a contest?"  
><em><strong>Flashback end...<strong>_  
>"Going over the final details" apparently meant signing a million papers which, considering Demyx and I had the attention spans of hamsters, took about a million years. I flung the last t-shirt in my suit case and attempted to close it. It didn't even come close. I climbed on the bed and sat on it. It closed and I smiled. That is until it sprang back open and flung me backwards off the bed.<p>

"So that's how it is." I growled as I sat back up. I ran over to the book shelf next to my bed and began to climb it. I reached the top and crouched cat like, glaring at the offending case.  
>"Yaah!" I yelled, leaping from my perch onto it. It closed it and I quickly fastened the latch, sighing in relief. I made my way to the gray room and found Roxas and Axel already waiting.<br>"You guys looking forward to this?" I asked, sitting on the couch opposite to them.  
>"Yep. I'm going to enjoy some quality time with my buddy." Axel replied and hugged him, causing the younger member to grow bright red. I grinned, trying not to let out a fangirl squeal. 'This will be a good break after the Hunter incident.' I thought. The others soon joined us and we stood up.<br>"So should I open the portal?" I asked.  
>"NO." Courtney and Julie said firmly and I sulked.<br>Luxord thrust out a hand and the familiar swirl appeared. I grinned widely and snatched up my bag.  
>"California or bust!" I cried, grabbing Zexion and charging through the portal.<p>

_Me: Well, there's your chapter you ungrateful buggers! I thank Storm-Maiden-Lucania for not only giving me an idea, but for contributing to the chapter! Now, you all better review or face my REDHAWK AWESOMENESS! …...School is killing my brain X.X ! Flames will be used to heat Hell and Axel! X)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me:__ Okay, second chapter of my Disney Land story!  
><em>

_**WARNING: RATED T FOR VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS, AND CHARACTER BASHING! You've been warned! :D**_

The darkness faded away, Colleen opening her eyes to find herself standing in a parking lot. She let go of Zexion's wrist, glancing around as the others exited the portal. She could see something in the distance, and stretching up onto her toes, she could make out a gate and several impressive structures.

"All right!" she whooped, thrusting a fist sky ward in a victory gesture.

"Now all we have to do is figure out how to get access to our prize." Julie announced, always the rational one. Suddenly, a loud honk pierced the air and the group turned to see a large tram like vehicle driving towards them.

"Strangely convenient, but okay!" Colleen said as it stopped. A cheerful brunette popped out and walked over to the large group. Courtney eyed the tram and the silhouette in the far off distance with subdued wonder. She had never been to any type of Disney-like Park or whatnot, perfectly content to visit Cedar Point and Michigan's Adventures.

"You wouldn't be the prize winners would you?" the taller brunette asked with a smile upon her pixie face.

"We most certainly would be!" Courtney exclaimed, allowing excitement to tinge her face and voice.

"All right then! May I see the contract? Just to prove it!"

"Contract? What-oh the contact!" Colleen exclaimed, pulling a slightly rumpled paper out of her pocket. She smoothed it out best as she could before handing it to the brunette. The tall brunette examined it for a minute, face drawn in concentration, and then looked up with a sunny smile.

"Well, every thing's in order. Let's get you to your hotel rooms!" Half of the group cheered, the other looking quite surprised. They all began to tumble into the tram, lightly bickering about who got which seat. There were several rows of seats, three seats across. Courtney, Julie, and Colleen climbed into the front and immediately started babbling.

"What should we ride first?" came Julie's inquiry.

"I wonder what the hotel rooms are like!" Colleen chattered. Courtney's input was simply;

"Is there any peanuts or something on this thing? I'm hungry!"

"Please fasten your seat belts." The hostess advised as she climbed up front with the driver. Her voice was drowned by the three girls' incessant chattering. The tram lurched forward into motion, sending the girls careening forward. Julie and Colleen were able to stop themselves in time before hitting their heads upon the wall ahead of them. Courtney was not so lucky, her head smashing against the sturdy plastic.

"Dammit, why didn't you warn us?" the short brunette cried, rubbing her head.

"She did, love." Luxord said calmly, putting his hand on her shoulder to soothe the hormonal beast.

"We'll be going through a back entrance in order to avoid the crowds." The guide, whose now visible tag identified her as 'Kattie' explained. The tram turned, going through an employee's entrance, and the Organization found themselves in maze of tunnels. Eventually, it stopped and Kattie shuffled the over-large group into a staff elevator, which surprisingly everyone fit in comfortably. They ascended up through the ground, listening to a Bel Conto version of 'Living on a Prayer'. Finally, there was a ding and the doors opened to reveal a glamorous lobby.

"This is the lobby of the 'Cinderella Castle'. This is where you'll be staying during your visit." Kattie explained. She walked over to the receptionist and they chattered for a few minutes before Kattie finally came back with a thick stack of key cards.

"I'll take you to your rooms now, so you all can get unpacked." The group was led to yet another elevator, which eerily enough, was playing 'Living on a Prayer' at the same point they had left it at.

"Well, at least we get the full song…" Colleen mumbled as Courtney whistled the 'Twilight Zone' theme, adding to the weirdness.

"Ah, here we are." Kattie announced cheerfully as the group stepped out onto a new floor. In front of them was a line or ornate doors, spaced quite far apart.

"This one is yours." The guide said, tapping Julie's shoulder lightly to get her attention. The hazel haired brunette took the key card from Kattie and opened her door. Many of the group's jaws dropped, but Julie merely grinned, running and flopping on the huge four poster bed.

"Each hotel room is modeled after a different Disney movie. This is the Cinderella suite." She handed everyone their keys and pointed each person to the room they were assigned. As the Organization members went to their rooms, a small group of Julie, Marluxia, Colleen, Zexion, Luxord and Courtney decided to check out the gremlin's room next. Once the door was opened, Courtney high-dived the other two girls. It was designed much in the style of a Japanese throne room. Her bed lay close to the ground surrounded by a pagoda-like structure.

"Fuck yeah! I get the Mulan room!" Courtney cheered, excited. The group scurried down the hall to #23, after Courtney and Luxord had dumped their stuff, Colleen forgetting hers in there too, the room marked on Colleen's key. She opened the door and, after looking at the room for a full minute, made a little fangirl squeal. The room looked almost exactly like Jasmine's bed chamber, with the huge bed surrounded by a sheer silk curtain and a large door leading out onto a balcony. They headed out to it, the trio grinning at each other while the guy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. They could see almost the entire park, from the water slides of Typhoon Lagoon to the Adventure Everest of Epicot. They walked back to Courtney's room where Kattie and the others were waiting.

"Now to decide what to go on first!" Colleen announced. There was a moment of silence, then all three girls shouted their choices at once, becoming a mingled mess and entirely non-understandable.

"Um, rock paper scissors for it?" Julie suggested. The other two nodded, preparing themselves for what was surely to be an epic battle.

"OK, rock paper scissors…SHOOT!" She called. Colleen made a yanking motion and then proceeded to grab an imaginary tool and saw Courtney through with it.

"Chainsaw! Chainsaw beats everything!" she giggled.

"Bang." Julie said bluntly. The chainsaw-wielding girl looked out of the corner of her eye to see Julie making a gun motion. Her pointer finger was extended, thumb pointing upward, and her forefinger jabbing Colleen in the head.

"Head shot. I win." Julie announced, while Colleen sulked. Courtney stood there miming scissors, clearly confused.

"The fuck just happened?" she demanded indignantly. She hated having the rules switched on her. Kattie chuckled, handing everyone what appeared to be some sort of pass. It was a metal Mickey emblem, the letters AA on the front in gold rhinestones and was about the size of a business card.

"These All Access passes will get you to the front of any line and on any ride. They'll be helpful later in the day when the park becomes a bit more crowded."

"Thanks! These are awesome!" Colleen thanked as the group shuffled back to the elevator and lobby.

"Congratulations on winning by the way. I hope you enjoy your stay." Kattie said with a grin, shaking Colleen's hand before walking away to help the receptionist. The Organization walked out the entrance and found themselves in the middle of Magic Kingdom. The large group split apart, Xigbar, Demyx, Roxas, and Axel joining the girls and their counterparts. The others disappeared almost immediately.

"So where are we goin'?" Colleen asked, turning to Julie who fished a map out of her pocket and looked it over.

"Here." She declared, pointing to a place on the map. Colleen leaned in to look, cocking her eyebrows at Julie's choice.

"There? Well, OK." She said, taking the map and straightening up. After a brief glance, Colleen folded and tucked it away.

"Okay, we need to go through New Orleans Square. Sooooo….thata way!" They started off, with Colleen directing the others on which street to take and when to turn.

"Dudette, you been here before?" Xigbar asked, surprised she wasn't looking at the map.

"No, but I've been on the Disney website so much, I basically have the map memorized." The frizzy haired brunette replied sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment about her slight obsession. They made their way down mostly empty streets, looking drab without tons of visitors. Apparently, they'd gotten there rather early and of course there weren't that many people at the park yet.

"What are you humming Conellex?" Roxas asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's a Halloween Song called 'Grim Grinnin' Ghosts'." She replied, not even realizing she'd been humming. The others besides Julie and Courtney glanced at each other in confusion, wondering why Colleen was singing a Halloween song. She gave a quiet knowing chuckle.

"We're here!" Colleen announced, stopping. The rest of the little group looked up to see a large old house.

"Where are we?" Marluxia asked, causing Julie, Courtney, and Colleen to grin and simply lead them through the large garden leading to the entrance without a word. Slight apprehension flickered across Courtney's face. The short brunette didn't handle scary things easily. Gore and tension, oh sure, but when it came to things that jumped out at you or appeared without warning, she was a puddle of jelly. She slipped a hand into Luxord's, who squeezed it reassuringly. The group found a woman in an old fashioned black dress standing by the doors to the mansion. She opened her mouth the start the customary greeting, but Julie held up her hand.

"May I?" she asked politely, to which the woman nodded with a smile.

"I bid you welcome to the Haunted Mansion!" The sleek haired brunette announced, sweeping into a low bow as the doors swung open behind her with an eerie creaking.

"Hm. Well, how's that for timing?" she asked, winking mischievously as she turned to look at the doors. The rest of the group stared wide-eyed, while there was an audible gulp from Courtney. The short brunette steeled herself though, deciding to face this head first.

"Come on, you couch potatoes! Onward ho!" the brunette cried as she ran inside, snapping the rest out of their brief daze. They followed her through a dark hallway, finding Courtney at the end, foot tapping impatiently. Suddenly, the door closed behind the group, plunging the hall into darkness not unlike that of a dark door. ~Oh gawd, I have a feeling this was a bad idea~ Colleen thought, beginning to freak out. A hand slipped into hers, squeezing gently. She relaxed a little, shifting closer to Zexion. Courtney was hyperventilating just slightly, absolutely stock still but clutching onto Luxord's arm so tight, he was losing feeling in it.

"_Welcome foolish mortals to the Haunted Mansion. I will be your ghost host throughout your lovely tour of our happy haunts._" The so called 'Ghost Host' drawled over the hidden speakers. A door slid open to reveal a large low-lit room.

"Drag your worthless bodies to the center of the room." the door attendant, a gloomy looking teen, huffed.

"Worthless? The hell you callin'..." Courtney growled, voice higher than normal, anger flaring. She tried to go after the teen, forcing Julie and Colleen to hold her back. The attendant suddenly transformed, from gloomy to terrified as she jumped back from the frightening gremlin.

"I'm sorry! It's just part of the act!" she squeaked, cowering in the shadow of the door.

"Oh? Sorry yo!" Courtney said, laughing nervously before dragging Luxord in the room who only shook his blonde head.

"We apologize. She gets angry easily and doesn't do well in scary situations." Julie said with a sigh. The teen nodded, keeping a fearful eye on the shortest brunette. The rest stepped into the chamber, the door sliding shut and sealing everyone in the chamber room. Courtney glanced around, ice blue eyes scanning over the various walls, which depicted different people in various paintings. One fine artwork was of a young girl holding a parasol, followed by a man in a suit and another with sideburns and finally of an old woman.

"_Your cadaverous parlor betrays an aura of metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination hmm…?" _The Ghost Host rumbled. Courtney stared in fascination as the paintings began to lengthen, revealing the rest of the gruesome scene. The suited man was standing on keg of dynamite, while the young girl was balanced precariously on a breaking tight rope above the jaws of a hungry alligator. The sideburns man was sitting atop of two other people, who were slowly sinking into quicksand. Colleen turned away as the last painting revealed the old woman sitting atop a tombstone, which featured a bust with a hatchet stuck in its forehead.

"_And consider this dismaying observation,"_ The Ghost Host continued as the grotesque paintings stopped their warping.

"_This chamber has no windows and no doors. Which offers you this challenge; to find a way out. Of course, there's always my way…"_ The lights went out suddenly and all eyes were inadvertently drawn upward. Screams were starting to build in throats as the group stared at the glowing skeleton hanging from the unforeseen rafters by a noose. Colleen was about to let loose a scream when a cry from behind beat her to it. As the lights flickered back to life, a few members turned around in confusion, wondering who had screamed. They were stunned to see Courtney, wide-eyed, hyperventilating, and staring at the spot the corpse had once been. Her knuckles were white from the pressure she exerted as the brunette clutched at Luxord's arm._ ~Courtney? Scared? Oh shiz, this stupid ride is going to kill me! ~_ Colleen and Roxas thought together, fearing for their sanity all of a sudden. But they needn't have worried, for Courtney was just an easy scare.

"_Please excuse me for the premature haunt. Right this way._" Announced the ghost host, a panel sliding away to reveal another room. The group hurried out of the macabre gallery, Xigbar carrying Demyx who had fainted, and into a portrait filled hall. Fake, yet extremely realistic, lightening flashed outside as they traveled down the corridor, watching as the paintings transformed into more sinister forms. The group passed through a doorway, flanked by two busts, which turned to follow the group's movements. They entered a loading area filled with an eerie green fog. The Ghost Host came back across the speakers, making more than a few people jump.

"_I bid that you take your loved ones by the hand and kindly enter your Doom Buggies. And please, don't leave any children behind._"

"We don't want them either!" Courtney, Julie, and Colleen said in unison, climbing into the first Doom Buggie. Axel laughed raucously, in the back of the group, along with Xigbar. It'd been awhile since any of the original Organization members had gotten their fair dose of the girls' humor. The others' climbed into their own Buggies, the Melodious Nocturne waking up just long enough to hook his safety bar before passing out again, his dirty-blonde mulleted head resting on the gunner's shoulder, who seemed quite happy with the current situation.

"_And no flash photography please. We spirits are terrible sensitive to light. Now I wish you luck on your journey._" The Ghost Host drawled as the Doom Buggies rolled and shuddered into forward motion. The trail of Buggies drifted into a dark hallway, a mysterious candelabra floating ahead ominously. To the left, a suit of armor rattled loudly, causing Courtney to jump. She nearly summoned her whip, but was stopped by a sharp 'DON'T!' from Julie. Really, the gremlin hated spooky rides. The Buggies turned and entered a new large room. It looked as if a funeral just ended. A red-eyed raven perched on a death wreath, cawing as they passed.

"Ohmigawd, it's Itachi!" Courtney giggled, referring to the Uchiha ninja of the Akatsuki from Naruto. Julie and Colleen giggled as well, to be cut off by screaming.

"HELP! Let me out!" someone screamed wildly, as a pair of skeletal hands attempted to push the casket open, bathed within an eerie green light. Colleen leaned as far away from it as possible, practically falling on Courtney. She grunted in annoyance and shoved the taller girl off, as the frizzy haired brunette had accidentally elbowed her in the stomach. The line of Doom Buggies traveled out of the conservatory, as it was so called, and into a corridor. The doors along the hall shook and creaked, one even looked like it was breathing! They passed a possessed clock, it's hands backwards, chiming when it hit '13' while the demon fail penguin wagged it's stub of a tail happily. The line entered a tent-like room with a table in the center. As they traveled around the edge of the room, a crystal ball came into view, containing the made-famous-by-the-movie disembodied head of Madame Leota. Suddenly, her eyes opened and it spoke, levitating above the table a few inches.

"_Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat. Call in the spirits, wherever they're at. Rap on the table, it's time to respond. Send us a message from the great beyond!" _Hands flew to cover sensitive ears as a loud banging erupted around the room, it's source unknown.

"_Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween. Awaken the spirits with your tambourine!"_ Courtney ducked as said instrument went sailing over her head.

"_Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond. Let there be music from the great beyond!" _Several instruments' popped into existence, beginning to play while flying about the room, individual paths chaotic.

"_Wizards and witches wherever you dwell, give us a hint by ringing the bell." _A melodic chiming followed the group as they finally exited the spastic chamber.

"Bloody hell…are all your rides like this?" the blonde Gambler of Fate asked, which was answered by a nervous chuckle from Courtney. The line traveled across a balcony, watching the party-goers to the ball below. There were several people at a table, where a large cake sat. A few ghosts hung from the chandeliers, clearly drunk, making merry and drinking more of the sense dulling drink.

"Hmmm, does this remind you of a certain bar?" Courtney asked a smirk on her face as she gazed at the drunkards.

"Shut up." Julie and Colleen grumbled together. They hadn't handled their liquor well and had one hell of a hangover the next morning the time they went out to celebrate. Another drunk ghost sat o the mantle with his arm wrapped around a female bust from earlier, who didn't seem too happy with the situation. Two duelists appeared next to their portraits, firing at each other with old-style pistols. Couples of elegantly dressed ghouls waltzed about, while a pianist played a familiar song, ghosts flying out of the organ pipes. The group exited the cheerful scene, and found themselves in an attic looking area. They passed by a few portraits, each showing the same bride with a different groom, while a sinister version of 'Here Comes the Bride' played from an unknown source. Each time they passed a picture, the grooms head disappeared with the sound of a hatchet slicing through bone and flesh, the bride receiving another string of pearls. The girls looked up as they heard the doorway to see the bride, floating high in the air, reciting her twisted vows. At the end of each she would raise her hands, an axe materializing out of thin air, and disappearing at the start of the next vow. Colleen gripped Courtney and Julie's hands tightly, Courtney squeezing back with more force than necessary, absolutely terrified of the murderous figure. It really was quite funny to see such a violent and rash person clutching at her friend in fear, at least, to Axel and Xigbar who snickered behind hands. They finally left the room, much to the gremlin's relief and then not so relief as they rolled through a window, turned around, and rolled backwards down a hill, another raven cawing at the slightly hysterical group from a branch overhead. The Doom Buggies became turned around again, just in time as they reached a cemetery, rolling through the gate. They passed a clearly terrified caretaker followed by his dog, and then a band of minstrels playing an oh-so-familiar song. Ghosts popped up from behind tombstones to greet the group, eliciting a scream from Courtney, while a King and Queen messed around on a teeter totter. They came upon a young princess swinging on a tree limb as a black and red-eyed dog howled behind her.

"Puppy!" Colleen cried, reaching out as though to grab it.

"Hellhound!" Courtney and Julie angrily corrected. They rolled down a hill and came upon the famous singing busts, just beginning their song. The trio of girls grinned at each other, the simple gesture ecstatic and containing a plan before they joined in the song.

"When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake,

Spooks come out for a swingin' wake!" they belted out, their alto-soprano voices a perfect contrast for the deep singing of the busts.

"Happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize. Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize! Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide or a silly spook may sit by your side. Shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretend to terrorize!

Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize! When you hear the knell of the requiem bell, weird glows gleam where spirits dwell! Restless bones etherealize, rise as spooks of every size! As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree, spooks arrive for the midnight spree!

Creepy creeps with eerie eyes

Start to shriek and harmonize

BOO!" the girls yelled the last word, whirling around to face the others as they did so, who jumped and cursed at the joke. They laughed as they continued on with the song, Courtney sneaking Luxord a peck on the lips.

"Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!

If you would like to join our jamboree, there's a

Simple rule that's compulsory!

Mortal's pay a token fee

Rest in peace, the haunting free!

So hurry back, we would like your company." The girls held the last low note for an incredible amount of time before cracking up laughing and starting again. As the trio sang, they passed by a tea party of ghosts surrounding a hearse stuck in the mud. A bony hand holding a wine glass stuck out of a crypt and a few spirits rode through the air on old-fashioned bicycles. An old bearded ghost struggled with a hearing horn in futile attempt to understand a wrapped up mummy. Two opera singers joined the girls' chorus, along with a headless knight, executioner, and prisoner. They saw a ghost bricking himself into his tomb as the singing drifted away before the line of Doom Buggies entered a small crypt.

"Look! It's Gus, Ezra, and Phineas! Hi guys!" Colleen cried, waving to the rides unofficial mascots, the Three Hitchhiking Ghosts. They were a strange trio. Gus had a floor long beard and shackles. Ezra was thin as a skeleton. And Phineas had a really funny looking hat on. They were all in the traditional hitchhiker pose. The group left the crypt and passed several long angled mirrors. Looking into one, Colleen grinned upon seeing Ezra and the other two in the back of the Doom Buggie. Courtney shrieked as she saw them, it being totally unexpected by her.

"Yeah! We get to take them home! I want Gus and Ezra! You guys can have Phineas." Colleen cheered, the others sighing, or grumbling in Courtney's case. Suddenly, the figure of a small girl appeared ahead of the group, causing the shortest brunette to jump. She had long, wiry hair, and looked like a young Madame Leota.

"_Hurry back."_ She said softly as the line passed.

"_Be sure to bring your death certificate, if you decide to join us. Make final arrangements now. We've been 'dying' to have you."_ She gave a small chuckle, but it sounded more sad than scary. Then she vanished as a new deep creepy laughter boomed around, signaling the end of the ride.

"Well, thank you for the creepy Vincent Price laugh." Courtney remarked sarcastically as the group exited the mansion. Colleen almost choked on air at the irony of it, since she knew Vincent Price really was the one who did the Ghost Host laugh. After stopping by a gift shop so the frizzy haired brunette could buy 'Hitchhiker Ghost' plushies, the others confronted her.

"Your turn. So where are we going?" Julie asked. A sinister twinkle appeared in her eyes, and she released a low chuckle which sounded just as, if not more so, evil than some of Courtney's when she was going to win the final round of strip poker against Luxord. The others shivered eyes wide.

"Oh gawd, we're all gonna die!" Courtney squeaked as she hid behind the Gambler while Colleen continued to giggle evilly.

_Me: Whoop! I FINALLY finished this! I thank Storm-Maiden-Lucania for providing a bulk of the chapter and to TakiOokami for her continued editor job. Thanks guys, and I LOVE YA! Now as for the rest of ya supine readers….review! Tell me, do you love the story, hate it, do I need to make fixes? Tell me! I can't make this any better without your guys' opinions! I will gladly accept ideas for the story! And I might accept OC's at some point, but until then, send me reviews guys! Love ya all, now I'm out! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Flames will be used to heat Hell and Axel! _


End file.
